This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this study we will test the feasibility of using both subjective and objective momentary measures of vasomotor symptoms, physical activity, affect, perceived control, and stress in peri-menopausal women. This study will fill in critical gaps in our understanding of menopausal symptoms, which for many women are highly distressing, and the influence of physical activity, affect, stress, and normal personality characteristics on the experience of menopause. This work includes methodological improvements to the study of menopause (i.e., multiple momentary ratings, sternal sweating measurement, hormonal assay) and comprehensive prospective assessment of key theorized mediating variables in the physical and psychological experience of menopause. This study will use experience sampling methods and innovative multivariate time series statsitical techniques to characterize person-specific trajectories in daily symptom reporting and factors that may underly these experiences.